


Shaping Up

by RoboticPopSauce



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demon Dipper Pines, He's gon be a cute lil Pine Tree demon, M/M, This is possibly the purest thing I will ever write, Triangle Bill Cipher, cheesy flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoboticPopSauce/pseuds/RoboticPopSauce
Summary: While kicking off Weirdmageddon, Bill meets a little Pine Tree demon and is determined to chat him up for reasons that even he can't explain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Celestial-Celestabell on Tumblr, who said:  
> "So I'd really like to see Bill as his usual triangle form, maybe causing Weirdmageddon, and then he meets Dipper, being a little Pine Tree demon, and possibly being a little flirtatious with him"
> 
> This is set in a world where Bill and the Pines family are all demons :p
> 
> So here comes a short thing with some cheesy pickup lines :D It's loosely edited because I've been insanely busy lately, but I wanted to get it out before it got too buried on my to-do list, so forgive errors ^-^'
> 
> Enjoy~!

A rainbow of fires burned brightly in front of the demon, who was floating over the small town while he admired his handy work. The amount of chaos and destruction made him feel giddy, and he was excited to bring the wonderfully horrifying mess to the rest of the world.

The demons that he had considered his “friends” were already out doing as they were told, rounding up humans or causing havoc. A few new demons were seeping into the world as well, each given some free reign to ruin things so long as they listened to Bill. He only greeted a few of them when they came through, but mostly was too busy to be bothered.

With the exception of one little demon who happened to catch his eye. He was a blue little thing shaped like a pine tree and had a small hat floating above his head that matched his color and had a small version of himself on it.

Bill wasn’t normally one to make friends, far from it, but he decided that he wanted to strike up a conversation with this new demon. Something about him was appealing.

“Yellow, welcome to _my_ dimension! Plenty of room here to stretch out and relax those points of yours!” He reached his arms out to showcase how much space there was, pulling them back slowly when the Pine Tree narrowed his eye at him.

“ _Your_ dimension, huh?” He scratched under his eye, looking around skeptically. “Did you steal it?”

“Steal it!? Me? A thief?” Bill leaned back and placed both hands over his bowtie, trying his best to look actually offended by the question. “More like I’m...borrowing! Yeah, I’m borrowing it. The screams from the humans are all in fun.”

The Pine Tree snorted and shrugged. “It’s not like I _care._ It’s better than being stuck in that old dying one. Kudos to you for taking it, I guess.”

Bill straightened his bowtie in pride then twirled his cane. “Thanks, Pine Tree!” He wrapped an arm around the smaller part of the kid. “Can I call you Pine Tree?”

“Uh-”

“Great!” He pointed his cane towards one of the bluest fires and started to float towards it, bringing the kid with him. “Allow me to show ya around!”

Pine Tree resisted his pulling at first but gave in soon after he seemed to realize that Bill wasn’t about to let go.

“This dumb hick town is called Gravity Falls! AKA ground zero! I’ma decorate it with weirdness bubbles and molten hot fire! My Fearamyd is the giant structure that of course in my likeness, because why mess with perfection!” Bill laughed and nudged the Pine Tree with his elbow.

He grunted and rolled his eye. “Three points to you for the self-love, but I really should get to finding-”

Bill held up his cane and let go of the kid. “Was that a pun? Because _isosceles_ what you did there,” he snickered.

It seemed for a moment that the Pine Tree was annoyed at him, but he loosened up after a small stare down, which Bill was going to claim that he won, even though he was pretty sure it wasn’t a competition. Though, by the look in Pine Tree’s eye, he was sure he had just started one.

“That was pretty _cheesy._ ” Pine Tree crossed his arms and gave Bill and expectant look.

Oh, it was _on._

“ _Wood_ you like me to keep showing you around? I’m sure you’re _pining_ to see your new home.” Bill returned the look and folded his arms as well.

Pine Tree leaned forward and glared at Bill playfully. “ _Triangling_ to start something? ‘Cause I’m trying to find something, and it isn’t the length of your attitude.”

“Aw, don’t be so _blue,_ I’ll help you find what you’re lookin’ for. Then I’ll help you get _rooted_ in this dimension.” Bill wrapped his arm around the Pine Tree several times, making sure he wouldn’t be able to move away. “So, what _are_ you looking for exactly?”

“My family. I was right behind them, but interdimensional travel is a bitch and I got a little lost. My senses aren’t as _acute_ as they used to be.” The Pine Tree still didn’t resist Bill’s pull and matched his speed as he was pulled along.

“Well, I can definitely help you with that! Do you have a forest we’re looking for, or were there only a few of you that got _uprooted?_ ” Bill still wasn’t sure why he was spending so much time on helping out this other demon out. Usually, he’d have given up by now. Maybe it was the witty banter he provided. Not many of the others had any kind of brain, so it was nice to have someone who could match his puns.

Pine Tree’s pace slowed and he drooped. “Just a few. Three, in fact, and that’s not a pun. I’m sure they’re looking for me as well,” he sighed.

Bill stopped and floated in front of Pine Tree, holding him in place with his arm. “Like I said, don’t be so blue! We’ll find them. You’ve got me helping you! Between the two of us, I’m sure they’ll turn up.”

“Why _are_ you helping me, anyway?” Pine Tree narrowed his eye. “Demons don’t usually help each other for free.”

“True!” He made his cane vanish the held up a finger. “I _wood_ like a favor from you when this is done!”

The Pine Tree groaned and closed his eye. “Well, go on then. What do you want?”

“Come back to my place after you get settled! I’d like to party with you sometime!” Bill unwrapped his arm from Pine Tree and held out his hand, setting it aflame to strike the deal.

Pine Tree stared down at the outstretched hand for a moment, looking back and forth between it and Bill’s eye. “What’s the catch?”

“No catch! Demon to demon, I just need someone intelligent around! You would not _believe_ how dumb some of the other demons are.” He kept his hand out, hoping the kid would just accept the deal. He wasn’t actually trying to pull anything for once! The kid should consider himself lucky!

“Hm,” Pine Tree hummed. “Fine. I come party with you after I find my family and get settled in. Simple as that. No side things, no weird loopholes. Right?”

“Yup!” Bill wiggled his fingers, the flames dancing around them as he did.

“...Fine.” He took Bill’s hand, shaking it to seal the deal.

Bill wrapped his arm around the other demon again and kicked his legs. “Great! Then let’s get looking for the rest of the orchard!”

Pine Tree groaned. “Maybe let’s lay off the puns? They’re starting to get really bad.”

“Nope!” Bill snorted. “I have a branch full of ‘em! Just for you!” Bill didn’t wait for a response and started to pull Pine Tree along again. He would help the kid find his family, then he would get to have a party with him.

He looked over at the Pine Tree and admired the curiosity in his eye. He had a lot going on up in his head, and Bill still couldn’t get over how nice it was to have someone who wasn’t a complete moron around. He had done the right thing by talking to the other demon, and he knew that he’d like to convince him to stay for longer than just one party.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of those puns. Puns are life :p
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
